Cartas quemadas
by Silian Moore
Summary: Draco lleva a su hijo a San Mungo en plena noche, donde le espera una sorpresa que nunca podría imaginar. Una persona a la que creía olvidada. "Las quemé. Todas. No guardo ni un recuerdo de lo que pasó y tampoco nunca he querido recordar"


¡Hola!

Aquí llego con un nuevo fic. La idea me llegó mientras dormía. Tuve que encender el móvil y escribir a modo de mensaje la idea principal del fic, XDD. Al principio parece un poco rollo, pero no os preocupéis que hay temita amoroso ;)

Por si acaso, hay Spoilers de DH aunque creo que a estas alturas todo el mundo de este fandom se lo ha leído XDDD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cartas quemadas**

Abrió la puerta doble de una patada. Las personas de su alrededor se apartaron con miedo, pero él no estaba para bromas. Llevaba a un niño en su regazo envuelto con varias capas, todas ellas de color verde oscuro. Dio varias zancadas esperando ver algo o alguien, y cuando disipó a la recepcionista, caminó rápidamente hacia ella con gran nerviosismo. Había varias personas haciendo cola esperando su turno, pero él no tenía tiempo ni el niño tampoco. Con su cuerpo fue apartando a los enfermos que esperaban su turno, recibiendo por su parte palabras malsonantes.

-¡Eh! ¿Es que no sabe esperar su turno? – Preguntó una mujer que zarandeaba un gran bolso marrón con furia.

- Es un asunto importante – Dijo el hombre solamente. El niño empezó a tener escalofríos y su padre lo arropó aun más con las mantas.

- ¿Y esto no es importante? – le contestó la mujer señalándose la cara. De ella brotaban grandes granos verdes que explotaban sin ton ni son, pero el hombre no le dedicó ni dos segundos a inspeccionar su estado.

La recepcionista estaba de espaldas y no había visto el numerito que había montado ese padre, así que lo atendió con total normalidad.

- Buenas noches y bienvenido al hospital San Mungo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Dijo la recepcionista con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Harto, el hombre dirigió una mirada a su hijo, que ahora sudaba por el calor que le daban las sábanas - ¡Oh, vaya! – Cogió la velapluma y empezó a hacer preguntas sin parar - ¿Ha tenido su hijo algún accidente provocado por algún artefacto?

- No – respondió secamente.

- ¿Alguna herida provocada por una criatura?

- Tampoco – La mujer de los granos verdes empezó a gritar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Viruela de dragón, mal evanescente, escrofungulosis...?

Negó rápidamente.

- Entonces será algún embrujo irreversible o maleficio, un encantamiento mal realizado... – La recepcionista se subió las gafas color rosa con cara de interesante. El hombre hizo crujir los nudillos.

- Nada.

La cara de la recepcionista era un cuadro. Volvió a repasar la lista de posibles problemas médicos, pero ninguno coincidía con lo que supuestamente le pasaba a la criatura. Volvió a sonreír, haciendo creer que controlaba la situación.

- Entonces será mejor que se dirija a la planta número... 2. Sí, será lo mejor. Allí le podrán atender. Solo necesito los datos del niño para rellenar este formulario que entregará a su medimago – Miró el reloj con insistencia: eran las dos y media de la mañana. – Es necesario el nombre del niño, la edad y el del adulto que le acompaña, usted en este caso.

- Mi hijo se llama Scorpius Malfoy, tiene siete años. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – La pluma empezó a escribir rápidamente.

- Muchas gracias, esperamos que reciba en San Mungo la atención necesaria - Draco sonrió falsamente. Cogió el formulario y se acercó aún más a su hijo, que volvía a tiritar. La mujer del bolso marrón no había parado de gritarle, y es que desde que Draco se había interpuesto, le habían salido granos hasta en las uñas.

- ¡Y se va sin disculparse! Pero en qué mundo vivimos. ¡No tendrían que estar prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables! ¡Ah, con qué gusto le lanzaría una a usted!

Malfoy se giró con un gesto majestuoso y con una reverencia, añadió:

- Cuando usted quiera, señora – Se dio la vuelta, pero la mujer continuó.

- ¡Y encima con recochineo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El teléfono sonó a las 3 de la mañana. Se revolvió entre las sábanas intentando hacerse creer que estaba soñando. Se dio la vuelta y puso la almohada encima de su cabeza. Pero eso no hizo callar el ruido del teléfono. Con un suspiro prolongado, encendió la luz de la mesita y se sentó al borde de la cama. Su acompañante empezó a hablar entre gruñidos.

- Ya voy Ron, será del hospital – Y lo cogió - ¿Sí diga? – Al parecer, era algo importante, pues la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono se tiró dos minutos hablándole, y Hermione sólo había contestado "sí" y "no". Esto hizo que Ron se levantara, por si había pasado algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pero Hermione negó con la mano, y volvió a asentir al otro interlocutor.

- Muy bien, voy a ver qué pasa – Y colgó de inmediato. – Tengo que irme a San Mungo, al parecer hay un niño al que no consiguen sacarle lo que tiene: ni mordiscos, ni artefactos, ni calderos,... Nada. – Ron la abrazó por detrás.

- Pues que se apañen. Anda que no hay medimagos en San Mungo. – dijo como si fuera un niño que estuviera estrujando a su peluche.

- Ya, pero necesitan a la mejor – Y se apartó de él, que volvió a caer sobre la cama. No tardó ni medio minuto en volver a roncar.

Hermione se vistió en cinco minutos, y cogiendo todas sus pertenencias que pudieran servirle en el hospital, abandonó su casa y, mediante le chimenea, apareció en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Es que nadie puede curar a mi hijo? – Gritó Draco ante la incompetencia de los medimagos. Estaban intentando buscar el antídoto perfecto, pero Scorpius, el paciente, no respondía a ninguna de las pociones.

- Estamos intentando buscar un buen antídoto – le respondió temerosamente un medimago.

- Oh vamos, por favor. No le ha picado ningún bicho, no se ha metido en líos, no ha probado ninguna poción. ¿Es que si uno no viene con la cara deformada no le atienden? – Preguntó cabreado Draco intentando mantener el porte serio. Habían dejado a Scorpius en una camilla, y lo único que habían conseguido hasta ahora era que bajara media décima de fiebre. El niño continuaba tiritando y nada podían hacer. Una mujer bajita y rechoncha entró por la puerta y se acercó al medimago. Con un gesto se agachó y Draco no llegó a oír lo que decían. Con la misma sutileza con la que había entrado se marchó, y solo dejó en la sala buenas noticias.

- Han avisado a la medimaga que lleva casos, digamos... difíciles de resolver. Vendrá en unos minutos – Draco aflojó los puños, deseando estrellarlos en la cara de cerdo que tenía aquel incompetente. Se limitó a asentir y a sentarse al lado de la camilla de su hijo, en una silla un tanto incómoda.

- Tengo frío – Musitó el pequeño Malfoy.

- Ya van a venir a curarte hijo – Era lo único que podía decirle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró por la puerta principal poniéndose la bata y fue directamente a recepción, con el bolso casi en el suelo.

- Emily – La recepcionista abrió los ojos medio bostezando y rápidamente puso las gafas de pasta color rosa chicle en su sitio.

- ¡Hola señora Weasley! ¿Cómo está? ¿Y sus hijos? Hace mucho tiempo que no los trae por aquí – Hermione sonrió también, pero la recepcionista no lo había captado todavía.

- Emily, he venido por un asunto urgente. ¿No te han avisado? – La mujer dio un salto y se levantó de inmediato para rebuscar entre unos papeles.

- Casi se me olvida, qué cabeza por Merlín. Verás yo te explico: es un niño que ahora mismo no me acuerdo de cómo se llama, que no han conseguido ver lo que tiene. A ver... ¡Aquí está!

- Déjame ver que le han diagnosticado – Le extendió los papeles a la medimaga, que los estuvo observando durante unos segundos – Fiebre, mareos, palidez... ¿Y no hay antídoto que sirva? – Emily puso cara de interesante.

- No, no han podido sacarle lo que es. Y te aviso que el Doctor Thomson está de los nervios. – Hermione levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué? No es un caso de su planta que yo sepa. – Emily sacó la cabeza de la recepción y con un dedo le indicó a Hermione que se acercara. Dio dos pasos cortitos y se acercó a la recepcionista, quien le dijo con voz muy bajita.

- Es por el padre del niño. Se ve que es alguien de altos cargos y hasta le ha amenazado con quitarle de su puesto. – Los ojos de la morena se abrieron ante las palabras de Emily.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es el padre?

- Ni idea – respondió Emily gesticulando más de lo necesario y señalando al informe del paciente.

Hermione dejó el bolso en la repisa de la recepción y cogió los papeles con cuidado. Pasó la primera hoja y al leer el nombre lo comprendió todo.

- Cómo no. De quien viene, un despido me parece una amenaza un tanto pequeña.

- ¿Le conoces? – Preguntó Emily.

- ¿A Draco Malfoy? No qué va; solo somos antiguos compañeros de clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de zumo? ¿Ni unas galletas? – Preguntó gentilmente la enfermera. Pero el niño no hacía más que negar.

- Por Merlín Scorpius tienes que comer algo. Desde la cena no has tomado nada. Y han pasado seis horas desde entonces. Así que ya te estás comiendo esas galletas. – Pero el niño puso morritos.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ranas de chocolate! – exigió a su padre.

- Hijo, aquí no hay ranas de chocolate. Solo hay galletas, así que cómetelas ahora – El pobre niño rubio no tuvo otra opción que coger esas galletas del plato y llevárselas a la boca. Casi las escupió.

- ¡Scorpius por Merlín! – Gritó Draco.

- ¡No saben como las de la abuela! – Y el niño comenzó a llorar. La cabeza de Draco estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Dónde está el medimago? ¿Cuándo se supone que va a venir, cuando a mi hijo le salga humo de las orejas? – La enfermera se tambaleó hacia un lado y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

- Ahora mismo voy a ver que pasa.

Pero en ese momento apareció Hermione por le final del pasillo.

- ¡Doctora Weasley! ¡Es aquí! – Hermione adelantó el paso – Gracias a Merlín que haya venido Doctora. No sabemos qué darle.

- Ahora mismo voy a ver qué pasa, gracias Susan – Y le dejó todas sus pertenencias para que las guardara.

- El padre está muy enfadado.

Y ya al lado de la puerta, Hermione dijo.

- Me temo que se de quién se trata.

Con un último suspiro y armándose del valor necesario, abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el pequeño Malfoy. No podía evitarlo, tenía curiosidad de cómo era su hijo, si se parecería mucho a él.

Draco estaba de espaldas, y obligando a Scorpius a comer unas galletas. La verdad es que ella misma le entendía: nunca le habían gustado las mugrientas galletas de San Mungo.

- Así que tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no? – El niño dejó asomar su cabeza por uno de los lados y asintió débilmente. Pero su padre empezó a refunfuñar como un loco.

- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué querían, que mi hijo se quedara...? – Encaró una ceja al empezar a reconocer a la mujer y aflojó un poco el tono de su cabreada voz - ¿Granger? – Preguntó medio atónito. Pero Hermione no estaba para rehacer antiguas "amistades".

- Doctora Weasley, si no le importa – Añadió señalando una placa que descansaba en la solapa de su bata blanca. Antes de la reacción de Malfoy, Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, así que intentó evitarlo – Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa Scorpius? – El pequeño Scorpius miró a su padre como pidiéndole permiso para hablar, pero este estaba demasiado anonadado "¿Doctora Weasley?" – Me han dicho que no te ha mordido ningún animal, que no has jugado con la varita, que no has hecho mezclas raras de pociones... – Y él iba negando mientras la Doctora enumeraba las posibles causas.

- Me duele la cabeza y tengo frío a veces – Hermione empezó a escribir en su cuaderno con un bolígrafo normal.

- Vaya, parece que no puedes evitar tus raíces, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Malfoy con toda su altanería. Hermione no le hizo caso; pero no podría morderse la lengua durante toda la consulta. A lo mejor en el colegio sí, pero no cuando ambos eran adultos. Todo tenía un límite.

- Y también me siento cansado – Murmuró el niño. Hermione levantó una mano y la dejó en la frente del niño, intentando averiguar si el pequeño tenía fiebre. Draco entrecerró los ojos al ver el contacto de la muggle con su hijo. Eso siempre le había superado desde la educación de sus padres. Los muggles eran inferiores, y no se merecían ningún tipo de contacto con un mago de sangre pura. Así que no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su rostro.

- Soy tan bruja como tu Malfoy. Y sino, mira mi expediente a ver si dista mucho del tuyo.

- No lo necesito, gracias. Fueron suficiente las menciones en el último curso – Le reprochó. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, y volvió a poner la mano sobre la frente de Scorpius, quien no acababa mucho de entender aquella situación, porque cualquiera no hablaba así con su padre, y esa bruja no le sonaba mucho.

- Bueno, Scorpius, parece que tienes unas cuantas décimas así que...

- ¿Décimas? – Preguntó poniéndose la mano en la frente, por si le había salido algo y no se había dado cuenta.

- Fiebre, dolor de cabeza; por eso te sientes con tanto calor – Intentó aclararle.

- ¿Y eso de Doctora Weasley? No me digas que te casaste con aquel pobretón de la comadreja – Dejó caer sus grandes manos sobre la camilla de su hijo con una de sus sonrisas más malvadas.

- No creo que mi vida personal sea de su incumbencia Señor Malfoy; creo que estamos aquí por su hijo – Le contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Draco cerró las manos con fuerza: estaba quedando en ridículo delante de su hijo. Y este parecía haberlo notado, pues miraba a la Doctora con un poco más de "respeto". – A ver Scorpius, ¿qué comiste ayer? Durante todo el día.

El niño miró al techo, como intentando encontrar la respuesta escrita en él.

- ¿Insinúa que mi hijo está mal alimentado? – Preguntó ferozmente Malfoy. Lo que le faltaba, que le acusara de no darle de comer.

- Intento buscar una razón para el estado de su hijo. A lo mejor prefiere llevarlo a un hospital muggle.

- Antes preferiría que viniera otro medimago – Se volvieron a mirar fijamente, pero Hermione rompió el contacto visual disipando de su mente todos los comentarios grotescos que le diría si su hijo no estuviera presente.

- Creo que comí un poco de sopa y luego carne pero no me acuerdo mucho – Intentó hacer memoria pero no le aparecía nada en su mente – Padre, ¿qué comimos ayer? – Le preguntó bajito.

- No lo se hijo, tenía comida con la junta y no estuve en casa.

- ¿Y antes de ayer?

- Pues no se que te daría tu madre... carne supongo – Hermione miró divertida la partida de tenis que se estaba dando en la sala.

- Bueno, vamos a hacer unos análisis de sangre para ver cuáles son tus niveles de hierro, porque creo que tienes un ligero déficit – Aunque todo le había sonado a chino, el niño asintió – Así que vamos a levantarte de la cama y a llevarte aquí al lado para que Emily te los haga, ¿te parece? – El niño estaba de lo más contento así que volvió a asentir como un loco – Y luego visitaremos la despensa a ver que te podemos dar de dulce.

- Señora Weasley, que mi hijo es mayorcito para eso – Le reprochó Malfoy, que ayudaba a ponerle mantas a su hijo. Pero la mirada de Hermione fue letal.

- Doctora Weasley, señor Malfoy.

Y acompañaron a Scorpius a la sala contigua, donde Emily preparó lo necesario para una extracción de sangre. Casi toda la gente que asistía al Hospital era por problemas mágicos, obvio. Pero cuando Hermione se sacó el título de Medimago, optó por hacer en el Hospital una parte más específica para problemas muggles. Enfermedades tan normales que a los magos les parecían un camino hacia la muerte por la ausencia de curas.

Con un gesto, Hermione "invitó" a Malfoy a salir fuera de la sala, donde Scorpius se estaba divirtiendo con la cantidad de tubos que había.

- Creo que tiene anemia – dijo secamente Hermione. Draco levantó los hombros.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Si Scopius no tiene una alimentación adecuada puede estar meses y meses en ese estado. Hay que cuidar lo que come y controlar su alimentación en todo momento.

- ¿Insinúas que no me importa mi hijo? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Las preguntas de antes lo han evidenciado: no sabes lo que ha comido tu hijo en los últimos días. Si pusieras un poco más de tu parte tal vez...

- He tenido trabajo – Y se dejó apoyar en la puerta mirando por la ventana a su hijo. Hermione continuó sermoneándole.

- ¿Y qué? No por el trabajo hay que dejar de preocuparse de los hijos – A lo mejor se arrepentiría luego de lo que iba a decir, pero la situación lo requería – Yo tengo dos hijos y siempre les estoy controlando. No hay nada malo en ello.

- ¿Y de quién son? ¿De la comadreja o le pusiste los cuernos con la cara rajada? Qué combinaciones más bonitas te habrán salido – Después de esas palabras se alejó hacia los sillones del pasillo y simplemente se dejó caer.

- Me casé con Ronald hará diez años, cuando acabó su carrera como auror – Draco no pudo evitar el comentario.

- Y encima auror – Replicó casi murmurando.

- ¿Y tu qué? ¿Pansy Parkinson o alguna de la secta Slytherin?

- Astoria Greengrass – Añadió solamente. Le sonaba el nombre, pero no la había conocido personalmente – Iba unos cuantos años por detrás nuestra. Fue concertada por mi padre. No lo supe hasta los 19 años – La morena empezó a acercarse hacia él, mirando de lado a lado del pasillo y asegurándose que lo de Emily tardara lo suficiente.

- Así que esa fue la razón, ¿no? – No pudo evitar el comentario.

- Granger, por favor, sabes que no fue así, no le des más vueltas.

- Claro, ahora me dirás que la carta la escribió Goyle cuando pilló una borrachera aquel día, ¿no? No me jodas Malfoy – Draco se levantó de un salto, y aunque le sacaba media cabeza a Hermione, era la única forma de poder estar a su nivel. Había tenido mucho tiempo esa conversación en la mente, pero nunca había podido imaginar que la iba a poder escenificar con ella.

- Fue Parkinson – Hermione levantó una ceja – Ella me lo dijo todo esa noche, lo de Astoria, pero al principio no le creí. Veía a mi padre capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de esa. Por eso cuando me lo confirmó un año más tarde no pude más que arrepentirme de lo que había hecho... de lo que te había hecho, para ser más exactos – Ella se dio la vuelta hasta la sala donde todavía estaban enfermera e hijo y Draco le siguió guardando una cierta distancia. No quería llorar, y juró que no lo iba a hacer.

- Las quemé. Todas – Suspiró - No guardo ni un recuerdo de lo que pasó y tampoco nunca he querido recordar.

Y con una mano abrió la puerta, donde le recibió un eufórico Scorpius, quien parecía haberse recuperado un poco con la emoción del pinchazo. Tal vez el niño no tenía anemia, sino una importante falta de cariño.

- ¿Ya están los resultados Emily?

- Un momento Doctora – Respondió desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Te ha dolido? – Le preguntó al niño, quien estaba mirando la tirita que le había puesto Emily. Con un simple hechizo la herida se habría curado, pero Hermione quería inculcar los conocimientos muggles a los pacientes, aunque se tratara de una humilde tirita.

- Nada, pero ha molado un montón – Ambos sonrieron – Doctora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Pero no se lo diga a mi padre, ¿prometido? – Hermione asintió.

- Adelante.

- ¿De qué le conoce? – Se le paró el tiempo y dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Sonrió para que no se notara su incertidumbre.

- Pues de Hogwarts, por supuesto – Pero al niño no le había convencido la respuesta. En absoluto.

- Es que... – Con una mano le indicó que se acercara – Una vez mi padre me había escondido la varita de juguete y fui a buscarla a su mesita. Y había unas hojas, y en todas ponía el nombre de Hermione. Parecían cartas, pero no lo se.

Hermione se quedó en la misma posición, sin moverse, cual estatua. "No guardo ni un recuerdo de lo que pasó y tampoco nunca he querido recordar" Se giró con delicadeza, pero Draco ya no estaba allí detrás. No reaccionó ni cuando Emily le tendió el papel con los resultados.

- Pero no se preocupe, Doctora, porque en las hojas ponía Hermione Granger, pero usted se llama Hermione Weasley, ¿no? – Preguntó señalando su placa. "Doctora Weasley, si no le importa"

- Tienes razón Scorpius – Y le revolvió el pelo – Yo soy Hermione Weasley.

Los resultados lo confirmaron. Scorpius Malfoy padecía de una anemia que de momento no era problemática. Le dio unos papeles sobre lo que podía comer y lo que no, junto con la medicación que tenía que tomar. Draco Malfoy volvió quince minutos después, mirándola con los mismos ojos impenetrables de siempre. Con la boca torcida y con la mandíbula haciendo una gran presión. Vistió a su hijo con gran rapidez y cogió las hojas de la Doctora con rabia, metiéndoselas en el bolsillo de la túnica negra.

- Si tienen algún problema, vuelvan por aquí – Dijo Hermione a modo de despedida. Aunque sabía que no había despedida que valiera.

- ¡Gracias Doctora Weasley! – Gritó por el pasillo un pequeño Malfoy que andaba de la mano de su padre, quien no volvió a girarse y a quien no volvió a ver nunca más.

Volvió a casa tres horas después, con la mirada caída y con un cuerpo que le pesaba más del doble. Se quitó la ropa a desgana y se metió en la cama buscando algo de calor. Ron pareció darse cuenta y se despertó enseguida, aunque esa no era la intención de Hermione.

- ¿Qué querían al final en el Hospital? – murmuró abrazando a su mujer.

- Un niño que tenía anemia – respondió suavemente y encogiéndose como un bebé.

- Y para una anemia te llaman. Serán incompetentes.

Dos minutos después, Ron no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

- Hermione – Respondió con un sonido ronco - ¿qué es anemia?

Sonrió en la oscuridad.

- Mañana te lo explico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡FIN!

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?

Vale que el niño de Malfoy sea como Draco de mayor, pero dejémosle que tenga una infancia feliz e inocente XDDD

En principio el fic no iba a tener tema amoroso de rencilla pasada, pero sino se quedaba muy pobre y preferí ponerlo ^^

Espero comentarios, críticas y si es necesario, tomates (pero que no estén muy maduros XD)

Besotes!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
